Apple Wireless Keyboard
Apple Wireless Keyboard wa Bluetooth-beisen wairlès kibod disainen für Macintosh kompyutas en kompätàbol iOS divaises (Ol iPad modèls, iPhone 3GS or leita, iPod Touch de-3-doi or leita) , bùt osou keyi work on kitadè Bluetooth-beisen divaises. Koud-wa A1314. It interacts over Bluetooth wireless technology and unlike its wired version, it has no USB connectors or ports. Both generations have low-power features when not in use. Històri 4 Battery version On September 16, 2003, the first Apple Wireless Keyboard was introduced at the Apple Expo."Apple Introduces Wireless Keyboard & Mouse" – Apple PR Statement The device required four AA batteries, and had an On/Off switch on the bottom. It lacked wires and USB ports, but otherwise was cosmetically the same as the wired version. 3 Battery version On August 7, 2007, Apple released a redesigned model of the Apple Wireless Keyboard. Like the wired Apple Keyboard, the new model is thinner than its predecessors and has an aluminum enclosure. Another addition is the new functions added to the function keys, such as media controls and Dashboard control. Unlike the previous version, the Wireless Keyboard now has a layout similar to the MacBook. The power button has been relocated to the right side of the keyboard, and the layout does not include a numeric keypad. This model added accidental caps lock prevention: the key has to be held down for a moment for caps lock to engage. This keyboard required only three AA batteries, one fewer than its predecessor. 2 Battery version In October 2009, a slightly revised third model was released. New model number A1314 replaced the A1255, two years and two months after the initial release. The new model now uses only two AA batteries instead of three originally. Additionally, Mac OS X 10.5.8 is now the minimum OS over the original Mac OS X 10.4.10. This model of keyboard become standard with new generation of iMacs introduced on the same day. In 2011, Apple updated the keyboard slightly, updating the label on the Exposé key and changing the Dashboard key to a Launchpad key."iOS: Apple Wireless Keyboard compatibility" – Overview of Apple wireless keyboards in the context of iOS compatibility Although Apple includes support solely for Macintosh computers, it can also be used on a Microsoft Windows PC providing that a Bluetooth receiver and appropriate Bluetooth stack is installed and properly configured. The Linux kernel supports Apple Wireless Keyboards via the hid-apple module, which is present in 2.6.x+ kernels. Languages and layouts A keyboard layout with an elongated Enter key is available for US English and Korean. Keyboard layouts with L-shaped Enter keys are available in: * Arabic * Belgian * Croatian * Czech * Danish * Dutch * English (International) * English (UK) * French * German * Greek * Hebrew * Hungarian * Norwegian * Polish * Portuguese * Romanian * Russian * Slovak * Slovenian * Spanish * Swedish * Swiss * Turkish F * Turkish Q Boot Camp keyboard mapping in Windows Due to the missing keys for Windows PCs (such as the PrintScreen Key), Apple has made mappings.Apple.com – Boot Camp: Apple Wireless Keyboard keyboard mapping in Windows Iksampols: Note. These keyboard mappings will work on a Mac operating under Windows 7 when running Boot Camp, but may not work if you select the Boot Camp option of "Use all F1, F2, etc. keys as standard function keys" Si osou * Apple Wireless Mouse * Apple Keyboard * Apple Extended Keyboard * Apple Magic Trackpad Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * Wireless Keyboard on Apple.com * Aluminum Keyboard Firmware Update 1.0 Category:Hardwär